Girls night in
by Kickin' Kori Anders
Summary: Sequal to Girls' night out! When Bee, Star and Rae are stuck cleaning the tower by them selves, they get over something that is hard too master: Boys No pairings really, just wierdness. Song by Pink


Sequal to girls night out.

Don't own TT or the song So What by Pink

Know why?

Because you guys, the readers rock!

On the kitchen table there were many important things for tonight, sponges, buckets of water, paper towels, mops, brooms, dust rags, dish soap, dust pans, three multi-scented cans of ferbreeze, Windex and three pairs of oversized, yellow, rubber gloves. Starfire stood eagerly with her hands clasped together while Bumble bee raised an eye at the cleaning supplies with her hands on her hips. Raven merely blew a strand of deep blue hair from her face and rolled her eyes. They were all wearing raggedy spaghetti strap tank tops (Starfire's with a unicorn pooping sparkles and a rainbow) and tight shorts Starfire's wavy, fiery hair was pulled back into a pony tail while Bumble bee's hair remained the same and Raven had her hair pulled back with a black headband.

Through the window the stars twinkled brightly and stood out against the black sky; too bad the girls couldn't see them because of the yellowed flickering kitchen light. The living room was crowded with cups, bowls, empty chip bags, paper plates, a moldy hot dog bun, and balls of paper. Random strings and lint littered the usually tanned black carpet and the whole tower smelled like cow poop.

"Thanks again for coming Bee," Raven said as she slipped on a pair of gloves.

'No problem Rae, I still can't believe that the boys are on a triple date and are making you guys clean the whole tower by yourselves. Cyborg went with Jinx, Robin with Batgirl and Beast Boy with Terra; to leave you here like this is just cold."

"Indeed, it was not very nice of them….. but I am declaring this now, I am not going into friend Beast Boy's room; I am afraid of what I may find." Raven smiled at the little joke as all three of the girls shuddered an agreement. Now with their gloves on and armed with sponges and a bucket filled with soapy water, they headed into the kitchen. Bumble Bee had hooked up her I-pod to a set of speakers on the kitchen table to listen to as they worked. She put her i- pod on shuffle and the girls started to wax the counter with the sponges as they waited for the music to load.

An up- beat guitar track kicked off the first song and was followed by " Na- na-na-na-na-na-na." several times. Bee and Star squealed in recognition of the song while Raven rolled her eyes as she scrubbed away BBQ sauce stains. Bee bounced her head side to side as she sang along with the lyrics.

**I guess I just lost my husband  
>I don't know where he went<br>**"Can't believe he left with Jinx," Starfire remarked and shook her head and then sang

**So I'm gonna drink my money  
>I'm not gonna pay his rent (nope)<br>**"It's going to be hard finding a bar that serves mustard Star," Raven said with a small smile but let Bumble Bee sing

**I've got a brand new attitude, **

**And I'm gonna wear it tonight  
><strong> "We all do; we are fed up with waiting." Starfire said seriously as she tossed her sponge into the sink and took up the mop and dunked it in the bucket of soapy water. Meanwhile Bumble had taken the Windex and news paper and was now wiping the huge window's grime away while Raven grabbed a trash bag and flew around the living room collecting the litter. They were all now bobbing their head side to side. It was Star's turn now.

**I'm gonna get in trouble  
>I wanna start a fight<br>**Raven sang**  
>Na na na na na<br>**While Starfire repeated

**I wanna start a fight  
>Na na na na na<strong>

The girls twirled simultaneously as together they giggled

**I wanna start a fight!**

Raven tossed the full trash bag to the side and took the Windex from Bumble Bee's fingers. She made a bee line for the fridge and began a war against the furry, evil, blue mold. Starfire swayed with the mop around the kitchen as Bumble Bee vacuumed the floor and crumby couch. Together they sang joyfully and somewhat sassily

**So,  
>So what I'm still a rock star<br>I got my rock moves  
>And I don't need you<br>**With the living room cleared raven took the mop, sponge, toilet brush, bucket of water and Windex and headed to the bathroom with Star as Bee hooked up the music to the intercom and started to vacuum the halls; they we all still singing as one with all of their boy troubles basically slapped in the face.

**And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>**

" I am having a Glorious time without Robin!" remarked Star as she wiped down the shower and Raven smiled and added " Me too…: as she mopped the moldy white tiles. It was the truth, this was turning out to be a lot more fun than she expected. They left the bathroom door open so they faintly heard Bumble Bee sing over the vacuum cleaner

**And now that were done  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
><strong>With the bathroom and hall ways done the girls danced their ways to the 'home' wing of the tower where everyone's rooms were and one by one spruced up each room except for Beast boy's that is.

**I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>** "Literally!" Bumble Bee added and this made Raven crack up. Star just shrugged her shoulders and shot pineapple scented ferbreeze into the rooms.

**So what  
>I am a rock star<br>** Raven was starting to loosen up more and she and Starfire did an air guitar solo. Bumble bee picked up a broom and substituted it for a microphone and sang into it.

**I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<br>**The girls looked around at the cleaned rooms with a sense of accomplishment and headed down the stairs. Starfire sprayed ferbreeze as Raven used her powers to levitate a dust rag and clean too. Bee simply danced in front of them; when she did the chicken dance Starfire was almost bent over from the laughter.**  
>Unh Check my flow Uohhh<br>** Starfire sang alone to the pumping music.**  
>The waiter just took my table<br>And gave it to Jessica Simps  
><strong>"Shit! " Bee yelled for no particular reason.  
><strong>I guess I'll go sit with drum boy<br>At least he'll know how to hit  
><strong>"Oops!" Raven tumbled down the stairs a little but quickly regained her balance. "Stupid stairs, always in my hair."**  
>What if this song's on the radio,<br>Then somebody's gonna die!  
><strong>All three cackled like witches and even formed their hands to look like claws.

**I'm going to get in trouble,  
>My ex will start a fight<br>**" Red X will be causing some panic to night at Robin's date!" Starfire snickered to Bee and she **smiled back. **Revenge is so fun sometimes.Starfire and Bee sang**  
>Na na na na<br>**Raven half sang half smirked

**He's gonna to start a fight  
><strong>Star and Bee repeated

**Na na na na  
><strong>They approached the lobby doors and sang semitanously as they pushed open the doors with smirks plastered on their faces.

**We're all gonna get in a fight!  
><strong>They had pretty much abandoned cleaning but were now jumping around, playing air instruments and swaying their bodies to the music. The room was filled with music and the occasional "Woo!" or "Glorious!"****

**So,  
><strong>All together they sang

**So what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>**All of the girls really lamely did the disco and were still giggling their heads off.

**And I don't need you  
>And guess what<br>**This time they were doing the ring-around-a rosie

**I'm havin more fun  
>And now that were done<br>**"Finished for life!" Bee yelled.

**I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>**"Long as I have my herbal tea," raven remarked

**I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>**" And that is the truth!"Starfire said as she spun around Raven who was pretending to be Beast Boy and fist pumping. Bee yelled

**So what  
>I am a rock star<strong>

**I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<br>**"And never again," Raven said.

Starfire's look of 'screw you' softened and she hugged herself as she sang softly**  
>You weren't there<br>You never were  
>You want it all but that's not fair<br>**Bee patted her on the shoulder and took over singing. Raven who's hood had fallen when she was dancing put it back up and closed her eyes at the truth.

**I gave you life  
>I gave my all<br>You weren't there, you let me fall  
><strong>"Too busy catching Jinx!" Bee threw her arms up in the air in defeat while Starfire flew into the air and then pretended to fall. Then the girls gazed upon each other knowingly as the burst into a giggle attack. They managed to choke out through the laughs and gasps for air****

**So, so what I'm still a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't need you  
><strong>Each fatal female went to a corner of the room and started to spin in place.

**And guess what  
>I'm havin more fun<br>And now that were done  
><strong>They picked up momentum and were now spinning at amazing rates; so fast that their faces were a blur.

**I'm gonna show you tonight  
>I'm alright<br>**They started to spin to the middle of the room; really, it's surprising they we not blowing chunks all over the place.

**I'm just fine  
>And you're a tool so<br>**They were getting closer and closer and closer to the point of spinning into each other.

**So what  
>I am a rock star<br>** They crashed into each other but instead of falling to the ground, they used the momentum to glid back into a smaller triangle. They were now facing the huge doors.

**I got my rock moves  
>And I don't want you tonight<br>** Now the girls were just plain spazzing out and they didn't really care how stupid they looked. Too bad they forgot about the security cameras in the lobby. Raven and Starfire sang **  
>No no<br>No no, I don't want you tonight  
><strong>Bee sang

**You weren't there  
>I'm gonna show you tonight<br>I'm alright  
>I'm just fine<strong>  
>Now they were all singing as one again.<p>

**And you're a tool so  
>So what<br>I am a rock star  
>I got my rock moves<br>And I don't want you tonight  
>Starfire put her arms in the air and let out a long "Wooohooooooo!"<strong>

**Ba da da da **

They all blew raspberries at the main doors just as The boys came in. They stared with their eyebrows raised until Bee flipped the guys off and together the girls stormed off, happy to be done with those tards.

Thxs people, I'm really glad you guys like the last one. This shot came to me in a dream and personally, I couldn't not write it! I may write a third one of these, maybe not. I'm just kinda busy with other stories but still, I hoped you like this one a lot!

KKA


End file.
